Baby, It's Cold Outside
by skellington13
Summary: Just a little Xmas songfic. Puckleberry of course.


I don't own any of the characters from Glee or the song. Please read and review.

* * *

The snow fluttered gently to the ground, covering everything with a brilliantly white blanket. He sat up against his blue and white checked pillows, watching her as she gazes out in wonder. The radio was playing softly in the corner of his room, the top fifteen Christmas songs of the last century of something equally as gay. Its been playing for the last twenty minutes but he hasn't been paying enough attention to notice.

"It's so beautiful." She muttered. "It makes everything look so clean and so… new. Fresh, you know?"

She sighed and turned, reaching for her red cardigan that had landed on his laptop in his haste to get it off her.

"And now I have to drive home and leave huge, ugly tire marks through it."

He frowned at her, shaking his head.

"Stay with me."

"You know I can't, Noah."

"Sure you can." He finally pushed himself up off the bed and reached for her hand.

She shook her head and avoided his grip until he stood and wrapped an arm around her stomach, pushing her to look out the window again. They were silent again until the ads were finished on the radio and the Christmas music was resumed.

_I really can't stay, but baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away, but baby it's cold outside_

_This evening has been, been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice, I'll hold your hands- they're just like ice_

_My mother will start to worry, beautiful what's you hurry_

_My father will be pacing the floor, listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry, beautiful please don't hurry_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more, put some music on while I pour_

She chuckled as he began singing into her shoulder. She turned towards him and opened her mouth.

_The neighbours might start to think, baby it's bad out there_

_Say, what's in this drink, no cabs to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how, your eyes are like starlight_

_To break this spell, I'll take your hat- your hair looks swell_

He ran his fingers through her hair and down her neck and she flushed. The toughest, most violent boy in school was crooning softly in her ear and swaying her slowly to the beat of an old Christmas song.

_I ought to say no, no, no sir, mind if I move a little closer_

He pressed himself along the length of her body, tightening his grip on her hips.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried, what's the point of hurting my pride_

She chuckled silently as he dipped her back slightly, running his lips up the sensitive skin of her throat.

_I really can't stay, baby don't hold out_

_Ahh, but it's cold outside_

She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back, receiving a smirk in response.

"It won't work, you know. My fathers will expecting me any minute."

"Tell them we got snowed in."

She shook her head and he smiled in a way that left her tingling and dizzy. It was a dangerous, seductive smile and she knew that it would be extremely difficult to refuse him with that smile. But she was Rachel Berry and she had will power that he couldn't imagine.

_I simply must go_ she sang to him

_Baby it's cold outside_ he shook his head, stepping towards her.

_The answer is no_ she shook her head back.

_Oh darling it's cold outside_ he faked a shiver and reached for her again.

_This welcome has been, so lucky that you dropped in_

_So nice and warm, look out the window at that storm_

He pushed her towards the window again.

_My sister will be suspicious _she frowned.

_God, you're lips look delicious _he reached a finger towards her, rubbing it softly across her swollen lips.

_My brother will be there at the door, waves upon a tropical shore_

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious, _

He kissed her before she could finish and pulled away quickly.

_Gosh you're lips are delicious_

She swooned slightly and he grinned, wrapping an arm around her and leading her towards the bed.

_Well maybe just a half a drink more_

_Never such a blizzard before _he nodded in agreement.

The song had ended but she continued to hum the words in his ear as he rested above her.

_I've got to go home, oh baby it's cold out there_

_Say, lend me your coat, it's up to your knees out there_

_You've really been grand, I thrill when you touch my hand_

_But can't you see, how could you do this thing to me?_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow, think of my lifelong sorrow_

_At least there will be plenty implied, if you caught pneumonia and died_

She giggled at the mock serious look on his face as he sang.

_I really can't stay_ she told him

_Get over that hold out_ he replied

_Ah but it's cold outside…_

She threw her head back and laughed as they finished singing.

"Stay with me?" He asked softly. She nodded.

"Sure, it's too cold outside."eHeH


End file.
